Whether constructed at the same time a house is built or as a later addition, a deck is a common amenity found among households. It is important that a deck is properly installed in order to ensure a long lifespan and the safety of individuals. One of the most important aspects of installing a deck lies in the placement of the individual deck boards. Oftentimes deck boards are spaced too close to one another, either due to negligence of those installing the deck or due to the product they are working with. Deck boards that are spaced too closely are much more likely to collect and trap dirt and other debris between them. Over time, if the deck is not cleaned often, this debris will prevent water from properly draining from the deck. If the water is not able to properly drain, then it will remain between deck boards for an extended period of time. This stagnant water will cause the wood to rot overtime, thus compromising the integrity of the deck. This results in unsafe conditions for individuals using the deck and may lead to the need to replace the deck. Rather than replace individual deck boards that are too close to one another, it is easier to cut away a section of the deck boards using a circular saw in order to create a larger gap. However, improper cuts are easily made (i.e. not straight, too wide), especially with those who are not as experienced with using power tools. Not only can these improper cuts harm appearance of deck but they can also harm the structural integrity of the deck.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a universal circular saw guide for use with decks. The present invention can be attached to any existing circular saw and allows a user to make straight and consistent cuts along the gaps between deck boards.